The Finding
by theBlueEyedOne
Summary: What if Derek elft Chloe for Liam and Ramon? This is what would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ Hey peoples! This is****Rain here, how're you all? I am super antsy, as to how my story is going to be reviewed, so I am going to write a short story. With all of my characters.. yes it's DP, it would be sacrilege writing for another series! *dry heaves at the thought* Anyways… I love you all so much, and thanks for the support of two people, yet again. Thanks Wink, and Suzi! This story… it's kind of weird timing. I think what I'm trying to do with it.. like Derek accidentally left Chloe behind for Liam and Ramon to get her. I know you're probably like, WTF, that is **_**so**_** not our sexy mister D , well I am being weird.. and it's cute so just.. oh grr!**

**Disclaimer~ Setting : In my room having a girl talk.**

**Miller: So yeah… that's why I killed Manning…**

**Me: That's nice. Let's go kill Stephens! *cheers***

**Gabe: Whatcha doin'?**

**Me, Miller, A.T.: Girl stuff.**

**Gabe: Well, as much as that sounds so manly, there is a phone call for you. *hands Rain the phone***

**Me: Hellew?**

**Derek: Kelley wants her rights back you stole them when she forgot to lock her safe last night.**

**Me: Pssh, yeah right!**

**Chloe: * jumps in window* Yes you did, now give 'em! *takes them and jumps back out the window***

**Me: Snapple! *jumps up and down in frustration***

**Chloe Saunders POV ( fancy right? ) ~**

I walked along the side of the street. I was depressed - as always - glad I wasn't dead, but not happy with much else. I never knew why he ran - I had always imagined him saving me, him beating up Liam and Ramon, those two absolutely weak minded werewolves.

Liam, the blond haired Texan, the leader of the supernatural duet. I internally shuddered at the name, the face, the voice.

Instead I thought of the boy that abandoned me, his emerald orbs, boring into my dull blue ones, so full of life and regret, for something as simple as protecting his brother. Not exactly my cup of tea being raped. Not exactly ideal for the strongest person I knew, to run, sure they were werewolves, sure they were dangerous, yes he _was_ outclassed, but that didn't mean don't try.

That didn't mean leave your friend, to die and be brutally tortured by two psychotic werewolves, who have no idea what the word homicide meant.

I hate them, but the only person I hated more was myself, if I could only be stronger, if I could have been genetically altered in an at least mildly useful way, like being born a werewolf, or being a witch. Hell, if I could just be a shaman, so I could just pretend to run away, astral project so I couldn't feel the pain, be hurt, and tortured as much as they dared, until my spirit, that was wandering, was pure ghost.

I know these thoughts are useless, and potentially idiotic, but if I could have been anything but a stupid necromancer, that could only use her powers when asleep, or summoning, it might have made it better, infinitely so. Just for a minute of at least try to fight, try to break free, but there was no use, I would just get hurt worse.

I made a deal once Derek had gotten away, if I just cooperated, let them do whatever with me, that I could go, run. They agreed, so naturally, I was pretty much raped, without struggle though, I would honestly just injure myself flailing about. They let me go, they even bought me new hair dye, creepy right?

So now about 3 years later, hoping each dark alley way would only carry things that were a lesser threat than the two dunces. I had gotten lucky enough, after three months on the street you learn to fight, and I almost broke a homeless guys neck, when he tried to feel me up. It was necessary, so I did it. I learned to be an emotionless shell, exactly like Derek, showing nothing to outsiders, I only cried when it got the best of me, when I realized that the reason I was so disappointed in both Derek and I, I had fallen for him. I had fallen so hard, for the guy that broke m heart in the three seconds it took for him to decide, that this shit just wasn't worth it, that somebody to help him change was worth a black eye, and a broken nose. A few cracked ribs were worse than feeling alone, and miserable, hurting so bad in the middle of a forest, trying to do something physics, science, and every other thing on Earth prohibited. Changing into a werewolf, it was so much better than having a whiney girl rubbing your back as your face contorted, it was worth growing the muzzle, the hair, your bones cracking, melting because of what felt like lava flowing through our veins, only to harden and reform into a canine marrow.

That's what made me feel the worst, he seemed like he was actually comfortable if I was there, that going through the pain was worth it just to know that he was still there to keep me safe in the end. Guess not.

It hurt so much, I had loved him so fully, that every time I saw green eyes, long black hair, a tall figure, I would turn and hope, hope to see his black bangs hanging in his emerald green eyes, the ones that only showed a bit of emotion, his crooked smile, that looked like it was out of practice but stopped your heart when he found it again.

I tried not to care anymore, but I still flinched at deep voices, someone catching me out of kindness, hoping when I turned, I would see him glowering down at me. If he glowered at you, that was the way he showed he cared, Well it must be because, he had specially formed glares for Tori, but with me and Simon it was just a glower, not exactly the nicest, kindest expression on Earth, unless it was Derek we were talking about.

I turned the corner, mind back on the brown and grey cobblestones, of the sidewalk, worn and discolored. No more reds and blacks for this old street.

I quietly walked into a diner and sat. I wasn't going to eat, but I needed to rest, and in old towns like this, there wasn't a bench in sight. I grabbed a book out of my jacket's front pocket, and began reading. I didn't pay attention, it was some book, Stephen King, maybe it was Orson Scott Card, I wasn't in the mood to look, or care, not that I ever was. One of my old street friends suggested a series, I couldn't remember what it was called, but she had told me it was like my story, scarily exact. I didn't dare, though. It might give me false hope about anything, everything.

One of the waitresses came up and said the tables were for people who ordered. I sighed and got up grabbing my book, stuffing it in my pocket, and headed out the door. I walked a few blocks. This street had so many alleyways. I felt uneasy, not because of the alleys, but because I felt a presence. It was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I turned and looked down an alley only to see a shadowed figure, big too. I ran not caring who it was, but before I could get too many yards away, a hands grabbed my wrist, and covered my mouth pulling me to face them.

**Eh? Good.. no? Bad, horrible, wondrous, the best ever, am I too dramatic, just angsty enough? Review! Please! Cookie? Pie?**

**A hug from Gabe? A hug from me? A hug from God? A hug from a magical pony?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ God, I am so awfully bored, either that or I just the only person who reviewed so goddamned much, I am writing another chapter in the same day :3**

**And beware I usually don't swear this much, but this is a special occasion, because I am mentally bored, and reading this author note will snap me back to my M rated angst filled depressing stature.. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ Setting : Snuggling with Gabe trying to go to sleep**

**Me: Hey, Gabe?**

**Gabe: Yes,**

**Me: Can you read a book to me?**

**Gabe: Sure. Which book? The first one you don't own or the second one you don't own?**

**Me: The wake- erm I mean the second one I don't own. *yawns***

**Gabe: *starts to read* **_**Chapter one. When the door to my cell clicked open, the first thought that flitted through my doped-up brain was that Liz…**_

**Me: *falls asleep and settles into my brother's chest***

**GOD: Awww, see disclaimers' can too be cute! *pokes Jesus with the world, simultaneously making Gabe fall off the chair, and me to curl up in a tighter ball and mutter about Derek***

**Chloe POV~**

My eyes widened. _Aw, shit,_ I thought _it's him._ But the really weird side that hadn't been too emotionally changed jumped up and down in joy.

I jumped on Derek with as much force as I could muster, and I hugged him, until I heard his squeak of surprise.

Now I _was_ extremely happy, and angry, and glad, and scared, and curious, and hurt. I practically tackled the poor kid, but was so steady and strong, he didn't even stumble, grunt well I mean he did squeak, but that was probably me knocking the air out of him.

I hugged him with everything I had, my heart, my soul, my life, everything. I let him hold me - he rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder, even if he didn't care, it still felt good. I needed him. He had everything, my whole life, that's why I was left so empty, with just my thoughts, and miserable life left.

After I was all dried up, I whispered in his ear; "I can't even begin to explain how pissed I am at you, or how much I missed you," I said with a small smile.

Derek just grunted and sat me down. My smiled faded, until it was gone. Then I started shouting, now I was emotionally compromised, and so cookie monstered off, that I couldn't throw _him_ up against a wall.

"You left me for dead, I wasn't even hurt, and you just abandoned me, I had to make a deal that they could do whatever they wanted, so that I could get away," I said, tears staining my face again. "I don't expect you to care, but you are going to listen, I haven't talked to anyone hardly in the past three years, so you are going to learn and see what happened after you left." I said voice shaking with anger and fear, and sadness.

"After you went running off like the ass hole you currently are in my point of view, I told them do what they will if I could go free afterwards, they kept there promise, then told me to wash all that crappy black dye out of my hair, then they bought me new hair dye. So fucking creepy for a reason I can't even explain in my mind. I finally just found my way on the streets. I made on friend on the way, and it creepy as hell. I woke up with a corpse on me, a freaking corpse, barely decomposed at all, so it looked like a dying human, not fun and super weird. A female werewolf found me, comforted me as I tried to let the spirit go. Now I know a way, because she didn't yell scream, or.. just she didn't do anything but tell me, that it seemed to stop after awhile. That's all she said the whole time, and because my mind was open to think I found a new way to banish them. Order them to leave their spirits. It is using my necromancer power, and I know it sounds evil, but it gets them out of that rotting shell as fast as possible." I said finally finishing with a shaking breath. "Now tell me what you wet sprinting off to these last three years, Derek," I said with an unsweetened malice.

"I went to the Pack," Derek replied with a calm voice. "Found out how to be a controlled werewolf, I knew Liam and Ramon were not going to take me to the Pack, they had the smell of lies rolling off of them. I did it to save you, whatever an idiotic untamed werewolf like me could do to you was nothing like they could."

"Oh, cut the shit, they raped me, and all you did was leave a few bruises on my arm, sure you threw that kid against the wall, sure you almost did the same to the scarred girl, but am I scared, no, am I worried that you would do that? No, I'm not, because you wouldn't you would only do it to anybody threatening your pack, I'm not in it anymore but that doesn't mean you'll turn me from regular depressed homeless bitch to unordinary immobilized homeless necromancer. You wouldn't you wanna know why Derek, because you aren't, never have, and never will be a monster." I looked him in the eyes, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him.


End file.
